


Afternoon Delight

by AustenlySummers



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Italy rides Germany, Literature, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustenlySummers/pseuds/AustenlySummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy packs a picnic in attempts to destress a certain German.  However, there are more than sandwiches packed away in their picnic basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Italy packs a picnic in attempts to destress a certain German.  However, there are more than sandwiches packed away in their picnic basket.    
> Shameless smut.    
> Enjoy and please comment.  

            “Ah, it’s such a beautiful day today, vee~” the Italian hummed as he skipped ahead of the German towards their picnic spot.  Germany almost would have chastised him for his carelessness—afraid he would drop the picnic basket in his excitement—but Italy was just too cute to say otherwise.  Germany let it go and followed Italy silently.  

    The checkered blanket was folded beneath Germany’s arm and he obediently laid it out in the place Italy wanted: high on the hill beneath a large tree, perfect shade from the hot afternoon sun.  Italy hummed and kicked off his shoes; he sat cross-legged on the picnic blanket, pulling the basket closer and opening it.  Germany dropped down beside him.  

    Italy giggled as he pulled out the items he had packed for their lunch.  Germany didn’t know what was so damned amusing about a picnic.  They were on the brink of war with the world and Italy still insisted upon having a picnic.  It hadn’t taken much for Germany to reluctantly agree to this absurd venture.  Who could say no to that adorable Italian?  

    He watched Italy unwrap his sandwich and take a bite.  He closed his eyes and smiled, humming in satisfaction at the taste.  Germany looked away, focusing his attention on the vale below their picnicking spot.  They were rather far from Germany’s house, but Germany wasn’t complaining.  The walk in the clear air was refreshing, even if Italy had talked his ear off the entire way here.  He felt Italy’s foot nudge at his leg.  He looked back over to Italy.  

    “Sandwiches are good,” Italy told him with a smile.  “You should try one…”  He pushed the picnic basket towards Germany.  

    Germany sighed and reached for the basket.  He rummaged through it, looking for a plastic wrapped sandwich.  His fingers closed around something much different.  He frowned a bit and pulled the small familiar bottle from the depths of the picnic basket.  He held up the bottle to show Italy.  

    “Vhat’s this…?”

    Italy looked over to what Germany was holding and reported—in that overly enthusiastic bright smiled way only Italy could—, “It’s lube.”

    Germany groaned and replied, “Ja, I know _vhat_ it is but…vhy vas it in here?”  

    Italy grinned and told Germany, “You seemed stressed so I thought maybe I’d help you relax a little.”  Italy finished his sandwich and licked mayo from his fingers.  Germany couldn’t help but stare.  “Aren’t you hungry?” Italy asked, cheerful demeanor faltering somewhat as he noticed Germany wasn’t enjoying any of their meal.  “Was a picnic a bad idea?”  

    Germany shook his head quickly, eyes still glued to the bottle in his hand.  “Nein, I appreciate the…forethought…”  

    Italy followed his gaze to the lube and smiled again.  “Do you just want to fuck me?” he asked, crawling across the blanket to sit on his knees next to Germany.  

    Germany gaped at him.  Italy was rarely ever so bold.  The Italian took the bottle from his hand and giggled softly as he set it aside.  He wrapped his arms around Germany’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.  They sat there for a moment, caught in the deepest of kisses, before Italy slipped onto Germany’s lap, straddling his hips.  His hands ran up under the fabric of Germany’s light jacket, slipping it from his shoulders.  Germany was a bit caught off guard by the other’s actions.  Despite himself, an arm wrapped around the Italian’s waist and he pressed into the kiss.  Before he knew it, Italy was pushing him back onto the blanket; Germany blinked up at Italy, brow furrowed in slight confusion.  Italy kissed him again.  A soft breeze played through the Italian’s russet brown tresses and he giggled helplessly, running a hand through Germany’s neat hair, mussing it despite the German’s protests.

    “Ti amo,” Italy murmured against Germany’s skin, running his hands down Germany’s chest.  

    Despite the comfortable spring temperatures, Germany’s skin began to warm.  Italy’s small, slender fingers toyed with the hem of his tank top and easily inched it up the German’s chest.  Germany sat up and yanked it off with a tug.  Italy’s hands settled on the German’s exposed chest.  Germany leaned down and caught Italy in another kiss.

    “Ich liebe dich,” Germany returned the sentiment. 

    Italy grinned against the German’s lips.  He rolled his hips against Germany’s, coaxing a low moan from Germany’s lips.  Italy pushed him back down again and continued to roll his hips, letting out soft whines now and again; a hand moved to tug at Germany’s belt.  Italy seemed to have trouble unfastening it, perhaps due to impatience or just pure Italian incompetence, but Germany’s large hand fell over the Italian’s smaller one.  Germany worked his belt off himself and tossed it away.  Italy’s fingers unbuttoned his trousers and starting pushing the thick fabric down his hips when Germany seized the opportunity.  

    While Italy was preoccupied with disrobing him, Germany sat up and grabbed Italy by the shoulders.  Without hesitation, he flipped him onto his back and straddled him effortlessly, switching their positions.  Italy hit the ground with a soft—albeit adorable—oof, blinking up at Germany with a startled gaze.  Germany caught those slightly parted lips in a deep kiss.  His own hands wandered to work the Italian’s pants from his hips, tugging them off and adding them to the growing pile of needless clothing.  Italy pressed his hands against German’s chest in a feeble effort to push Germany away.  Germany wouldn’t have it.  He scattered kisses across Italy’s face: his forehead, eyelids, flushed cheeks, swollen lips.  He trailed them along his jawline and down his neck.  Italy whimpered.  

    “Vhat is it?” Germany inquired, taking one of Italy’s hands from his chest and kissing his knuckles reverently.  If there was one thing he adored, it was ravishing his darling Italy in all of the affection and attention he deserved.  

    Italy whined again and wiggled against Germany’s solid form.  “G-get off…wanna ride you…”  

    Germany hesitated a moment at the other’s words.  “…oh…”  

    Italy blinked in confusion.  “Not okay…?” he ventured. 

    “Nein, nein.”  Germany shook his head quickly as he scrambled off Italy and reclined against the blanket once more, fabric soft against his skin.  “Surprised is all.”  

    Italy smiled as he clambered back over Germany and straddled his thighs.  He pushed Germany’s pants and boxers further down to take Germany’s cock in hand and give it a few loving strokes.  Germany groaned in response, letting his head fall back against the ground.  

    Italy felt for the bottle of lube, never taking his eyes off Germany.  Germany was so strong and sexy and _beautiful_.  He squirted a dollop of lube into the palm of his hand, closing his fingers around Germany’s cock and stroking him once more, coating his cock in the thick substance.  After a few languid strokes, Italy’s hand retreated.  Germany cracked open an eye, not even remembering closing them.  The sight he caught was absolutely erotic.  

    Italy—his Italy—dug his fingers into Germany’s sides as he needed leverage to lower himself onto the German’s long, thick shaft.  The Italian’s eyelids fluttered close as he sunk onto Germany’s cock with a wanton moan.  The breath caught in Germany’s throat.  Once he had taken Germany in fully, Italy sat there a moment, euphoria seeping across his features.  

    “You…feel so good in me…” Italy told Germany in a few breathy pants.  His eyes fluttered open again and he looked down at Germany.  He leaned down and caught the German in a deep kiss; when he pulled back, Italy licked his lips and began to move.  

    Germany’s strong hands alighted to Italy’s hips to steady him.  Every time Italy moved down, Germany thrust up to meet him.  The Italian’s fingernails occasionally dug into Germany’s skin, but Germany was too preoccupied to care.  Italy’s breath came in quick labored breaths as he bounced himself up and down on his lover’s cock.  Germany was enjoying this just as much as Italy seemed to be.  It felt so good, the way Italy clenched around him whenever he rose up, only to come back down hard with a soft mewl of pleasure.  He thrust up, deeper and deeper, drawing even more whimpers and pleas from the Italian.  

    “Mmm _Ahhhh_ ,” Italy mewled as Germany met him with a particularly rough thrust.  His hips stuttered of their own volition and he gasped a bit.  

    Germany smiled up at his lover’s beautiful flushed face.  He reached out and wrapped his arms around Italy, pulling himself up and settling Italy into his lap to continue bouncing on his cock.  Italy threw his arms around Germany’s neck and buried his face in Germany’s neck.  Germany took the opportunity to smother Italy’s skin in kisses wherever he could reach.  

    “You’re so beautiful,” Germany muttered, voice low and guttural in Italy’s ear.  “Do you know how beautiful you are?  All wanting and pleading…”  His hand reached between them, taking hold of the Italian’s neglected cock.  Italian let out a soft broken sob.  Germany smoothed a hand over Italy’s hair soothingly, catching his curl on the way through.  

    The muscles in Italy’s thighs and glutes tightened and he threw his head back, gasping for breath as Germany stroked him to orgasm.  Germany closed his eyes and thrust into Italy one, two, three, four more times in rapid succession.  He grunted and climaxed, filling Italy with his hot come.  

            Italy’s muscles gave out and he collapsed onto Germany, knocking them both back onto the blanket with complimentary ‘oof’s.  Italy giggled as he slipped off Germany and moved to cuddle up beside him on the blanket.  Germany rested an arm around the smaller nation and pulled him close.  

            “Vee~” Italy breathed.  “That was wonderful, Germany.”  He nuzzled against Germany and met him with a lazy kiss.  “Are you less stressed now?”  

            Germany leaned in and met the kiss.  “Ja, danke.”  Germany closed his eyes and let the worries of the world wash past him.  The only thing that mattered at the moment was the adorable, still slightly breathless Italian curled up next to him.  And that was more than enough for him.   


End file.
